


The Ring of Quartz

by Wintercameandwent



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: 21st Century, AO3 Tags - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Horror, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BBE said I should tag..., Book Lyanna is sitting on the side while we await judgment from GRRM, Canonical Character Death, Character Bashing, Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Characters Reading Fanfiction, Considering this a warning...keep scrolling., Crack Treated Seriously, Dark, Dark Character, Dark Comedy, Dark Crack, Dark Magic, Death in Childbirth, Elia Martell Deserves Better, Elia Martell-centric, Fanfiction of Fanfiction, Funny, Haunting, I can see if this is a trigger you might want to skip., If your feelings are hurt by this consider turning off the computer and going outside., Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kinda..., Lyanna Stark Bashing, Not like my other fics, Original Character Death(s), Paranormal, Petty AF and you have been warned, Please Don't Hate Me, Revenge, Rhaegar Targaryen Bashing, Salty AF and I know it, She made this level of petty acceptable in the Elia fandom, Sorry Not Sorry, Stay away R+L fans, Technology just might kill you, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Lyanna Stark is show Lyanna, This act happens in canon, This fic is all BeckyBlueEyes's fault, Violent Thoughts, Well funny for some...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:07:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wintercameandwent/pseuds/Wintercameandwent
Summary: Elia Martell and her children meet their fate. She says a single prayer to any entity who would listen to her. As her blood leeches into the quartz-laden ground below her, Elia couldn't have expected that the stones below her would pull her away from eternal peace and force her to face the story of her fate in the 21st century.
Comments: 41
Kudos: 60





	The Ring of Quartz

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Seldom All They Seem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677324) by [Becky_Blue_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/Becky_Blue_Eyes). 
  * Inspired by [In the Parting of the Clouds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26513935) by [Becky_Blue_Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becky_Blue_Eyes/pseuds/Becky_Blue_Eyes). 



> Something strange took over my fingers and made these words appear on my computer. This story is petty AF and I can't not own that. 
> 
> Now with all that said if you are an Elia-stan and you feel this overwhelming anger consuming you as new stories show up in the Elia tag that sends your blood pressure rising...(each fic is different for everyone, but I'm sure there are one or two out there that just make you see a blinding white sheet of rage), then this fic is dedicated to you...hahahaha.
> 
> A big thank you to BBE for the inspiration and for the encouragement to post. Her reaction was worth it...lol.
> 
> Before I send you off, please note the importance of quartz in the story. Quartz can be found in present-day technology. It is used in its raw and processed forms and it can be found in a sound card in a CPU or a computer processor. Basically, the tech industry uses quartz to manufactured for frequency. I thought it would be fun to use that natural material as a "gateway" of sorts for Elia and her children to travel.
> 
> **WARNING: READ THE TAGS CAREFULLY. IF YOU CHOOSE TO CONTINUE, THEN PROCEED AT YOUR OWN RISK.**
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. They belong to GRRM.

_Red Keep_  
AC 283

The smell of sulfur burned her nose and her lungs with every breath she fought to take. Princess Elia Martell knew the Keep had been taking. She could hear the sound of armor clanking as the men came closer to her rooms. In complete desperation, she prayed to any God who heard her keep her daughter safe as she could not find her oldest babe, Rhaenys. The Princess knew she wouldn't find her in time and that failure would remain with her forever.

A cry from her son drew Elia's gaze to the top of his silver blond crown. She pressed a kiss against his head as her eyes sprung with tears. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw two men walking towards her. Their faces were covered, but their eyes spoke of death—brutal and gleeful. The shorter of the two entered what was once her husband's chamber. Her daughter's screams were thunderous in the midst of all the chaos.

Elia ran to her daughter even though she knew it was in vain. The taller man pulled her by her hair as she tried to run by. He dragged her by her locks into her own chamber. Elia screamed while she tried to hold on to her babe.

The man tore her child from her arms and threw it into the stone wall. Her son didn't even cry out. The monster who murdered her child wasted no time. He tore her dress as he ripped open his britches. One violent thrust of his member pushes a pained howl from her throat. He repeatedly continued until she could not breathe between the crying, the pain, and the fear.

Elia prayed for death, and some entity granted her wish. The pig had not the decency to remove himself from her person before he plunged a dagger into her heart. The man pulled away from the bed and, in doing so, pulled Elia's dying body as well. He threw her on the ground as he adjusted himself before speaking to the man who killed her daughter.

Rhaegar was wrong, and she and their children were going to suffer for it. The man who was once her husband, who fathered children off her body in rapid succession, left her to be with another—to sire children with a woman he loved. When he returned, leaving his love wherever she resided, he told her to trust him. That he was sorry, he had hurt her and humiliated her so, but in time she would understand.

Elia was a good daughter and sister. Her uncle loved her, as did the children she almost died to have—one a son. She loved to laugh and to make others laugh as well. Kindness was a currency she held in spades. Was she deserving of this end because she wasn't as comfortable on a horse or didn't enjoy wearing leathers, armor, or sparring with a sword? Slight in frame, yes, but fair in looks, if not a great beauty. Was her value gone because she could not give her husband his third child?

As the blood of Elia and her children soaked the quartz stone of the Keep floor, Elia found she could not understand her husband. Eyes glazing slowly to signal the sign of a true and final sleep, Elia asked that she and her children find peace. When word reached the realm of their demise, they would remember her and the children fondly for no matter what her husband believed. Cursing her husband, his whore, those who failed to protect them, and those who came for their blood, Elia Martell ceased to exist in body as her spirit settled into the ground.

 _The Tower of Joy_  
AC 283

"I am here for my sister. I care not who you are."

"I cannot allow that to come to pass. Not without the express order of my Prince."

Elia's ghost was still lucid enough to remember the breathing flesh and blood woman she used to be. Her spirit was roused from its slumber as her children laid nestled in her arm. She left them there in the place they now dwell, for they were safer in that space.

Elia watched as each knight, filled with their own self-importance because a golden man gave them a golden nod, died at the hands of Eddard Stark and his men. Where were they when the heirs to the throne we left unattended?

First down was Whent.

Followed by the Lord Commander Hightower.

It was the last one to fall, that chiseled at Elia's heart until a crack of pleasure bloomed. Good-bye, Arthur Dayne. Once you took your vows, you forgot about our friendship, and if truth be told, you have spent your time breaking your faith with Dorne and me for years.

Elia watched as their blood leeched into the sand—a smile tugged at her lips.

The young Lord Stark ran past her and up the rounded stairs. Elia closed her eyes and found herself in the chamber where the young Lyanna Stark laid dying from birthing hers and Rhaegar's third head.

A bark of laughter rose when Elia heard the drained whisper of Lyanna as she told her brother the name of her child. Hmmm...was it Aegon? Truly? What bad form, but then again, she did see it as acceptable to lay with Elia's husband, even if Rhaegar managed to have their marriage annulled.

Elia doubts that if they all had survived, the Faith would agree to such terms. The High Septon would lose his head courtesy of the Faith Militant. A mistress of high rank would have been your fate She-Wolf, she thought.

As she stood beside Eddard Stark, Rhaegar appeared on the other side of the bed. His eyes first joyous turned into horror as he saw the state his beloved Lyanna was in. Her laughter was loud to him but non-existent to the living before them as the horror washed over his face when he too heard their child's name.

"A boy. She birthed you another son. Oh, Rhaegar, you were such a fool just like the kings before you. You brought her death, and I look forward to watching it. Perhaps her son will fare better than mine, but with you, as his sire, I think not."

Rhaegar blanched as he continued to murmur, "No, no, no..."

Elia stopped enjoying Rhaegar's befuddlement. Oh, her attention was on something so much grander. Sitting gingerly on the bed, she placed an arm over Lyanna Stark and leaned in to watch those famed gray eyes as they took on the hue of death. What Elia found stunning was to know that the young ingenue saw Elia in her ghostly form. She could see it in a single moment of recognition.

The girl bled and bled into the feathered bed.

Elia no longer cared where the star-cross lover fled to. Though in truth, she hopes misery chaperons that relationship.

It wasn't too long until Elia was once again awoken. She has seen the death of Robert. The war between his brothers. The end of his house.

Watching Lord Tywin Lannister lose his blood on a privy was a treat indeed. His blood pooled into a chamber pot before it was thrown out with the day's trash. Lannister's pride turned shame all for the world to see as the famed Targaryen insanity was on full display, except this time, the madness came from the Old Lion's loins.

While she wept for the loss of her brother, she enjoyed watching the Mountain die a slow, agonizing death. Though she did not see it, she had heard of Ser Lorch's death too. Vicious, it was said.

One by one, the lion cubs posing as stags and doe died. Their blood spilling onto dirt or wood—Joffrey at his garden reception, Myrcella's dripping onto the wooden planks of a ship, and Tommen splattered onto the ground below him. His precious twins felled by the tons of quartz, marble, and stone. Elia made sure her children were present for that.

Elia's eyes never left the Starks once she saw the Lord of Winterfell. Perhaps he should have held his outrage over the death of her and her children. Maybe if he had, he wouldn't have lost his head—maybe his heir could have avoided that fate as well.

The former Princess was there for it all as House Stark's men began to die. Their blood pouring onto stone. No Gods to save you—Old or New. Even the one who lived was not really a man.

She watched the Stark girl—a redhead. While a bit indulged, she reminded Elia of the girls' aunt though the younger looked like the She-Wolf.

Unlike their aunt, the girls learned the ways of the world, and it was hard. Elia learned too, and like the Red Wolf, she hadn't deserved the lessons as they were prepared so thusly, but they survived them, whereas Elia had not.

While she watched them all, it was the bastard she was entertained by the most. Oh, how he suffered and toiled. Died and came back. Became a king and gave up his throne to a woman who held no relations to the North—oh, no, Rhaegar and Lyanna's son gave the North to his Queen, the woman he did not know to be his aunt.

By now, Elia has seen the ghosts of Rhaegar and Lyanna. They often argued for them must have as they were typically seen together in frosty silence. Old birds that were once discarded by Varys would whisper to her what they had learned.

Lyanna believed the North should keep their independence from the realm. The South left them to rot.

Rhaegar believed his son would be the King, and Targaryen rule would once again reside over Westeros. Still, his awareness of Eddard Stark's lie prevented that until a 3-eyed raven with a tale returned to Winterfell.

Lyanna did not want her son to die again.

They fought about Daenerys claim. Rhaegar felt they should unite, aunt, and nephew. Lyanna disagreed. Apparently, there was something the She-Wolf distrusted about the young Queen.

In the end, they stood together in the throne room. Elia, her children, Rhaegar, and Lyanna. They watched as the dragon took to the sky and burned the city to the ground. Once again, the keep was on fire as Elia remembered, but she felt no fear this time. The twin expressions of horror on Rhaegar and Lyanna warmed her heart.

They watched as Rhaegar's sister spoke of destiny, and Elia found herself scoffing at the words. _How Targaryen of you, dear?_ , she thought. The icing though on this slice of this lemon tart was watching as Rhaegar, and Lyanna's beloved son ran his blade into the heart of his lover and aunt.

It was only moments when the dragon burned the throne and lifted the dead Queen away before a bevy of guards entered the room. Their precious son was taken and put in the Black Cells.

"Well, there goes the end of your House—courtesy of your child. Well done, Rhaegar and Lyanna." Elia slowly clapped as she released a deeply cathartic laugh. "Splendidly done."

Her babes still looked young, but older in the soul, clapped along as well. The lips tugging in merriment at Elia's glee and their father's pain.

Years pass and decades turn into centuries, and centuries converted into millennia. The earth changed, as did the land, and what once existed before transformed into something new. The world became different than it used to be to the point that nothing was truly recognizable. In all the transformations from past to present, with their blood and spirit embedded into the quartz, one adorned the Red Keep, Elia and her children slept, slept, and slept.

AC 2020  
_Present_

Someone invoked her name. They spoke it and that of her children. If Elia pushed the empty void away, she could hear the words.

_"Rhaegar annulled his marriage to Elia Martell to marry Lyanna Stark._

_"It was said that Rhaegar was fond of Elia, but Lyanna was his true love."_

_"Granted, Rhaegar probably didn't plan to bastardize his children, but Jon was the Prince that was Promised, so at some point, Aegon had to go. Sad about Rhaenys, though."_

It was the last comment that made her rise.

Things were different here. Elia wasn't out in the world. She floated like on a line. Going from one buoy to another to another until she found herself in a state of stillness. Was this where those words, which were so matter-of-factly said, coming from?

Elia opened her senses and found herself on a page. She could make out writings. It was a script she had never seen before and intrinsically knew what they meant.

_“Archive of Our Own”_

She walked the page but not in body—more like her spirit did. It was during this act that she saw the words she heard. They were written, in print, and Elia felt an overwhelming sense of rage consume her. It seems the heartless being had the audacity to place their name above their words.

"RL4EVERBaBee283"

Aegon her babe, a child...he matters little because Jon Snow meant more. Her daughter a passing footnote. How she raged!

He meant more to what end. What became of him? Nothing. He went North with the Freefolk after supporting his aunt and lover, who destroyed a city full of people. A girl who lived a life of fear and poverty largely in part by her eldest brother's hand.

Elia sincerely doubted the people who died that day were grateful for Jon Snow. Perhaps if he stuck a dagger into her sooner, but he hadn't. He chose to stick her with another dagger instead. In the end, he betrayed her--like parents, like son. Oh, but then the chosen bastard Prince blamed Daenerys decent in madness on his cousin. How betrayed he felt? Ugh, as if the world needed any more proof that he was the son of Rhaegar and Lyanna.

As Elia's anger rose, she felt like reaching through, but she wasn't sure where she was. Nevertheless, she followed her instinct, and before she knew it, she was pulling herself out of a rectangle of some sort.

She was in some kind of room, for there was a bed and a table with an odd-looking torch that was lit. A noise from the door drew her attention. 

After years of stillness, Elia moved with a disjointed gait toward the person who sealed their fate when they closed their door. As she walked, she passed a looking glass and saw a reflection of herself. Her flesh was bluish in color, and parts of it were in decay. The once long beautiful, crowning jewel of hair that graced her head was long, limp, and dull. Looking down, she could see her hole in the flesh, but as she walked closer to the woman in the room, her flesh began to heal.

Opening her mouth to speak her anger, a single sound emerged.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh..."

The tone of it jarred the woman as she spun around. Her eyes widened as she took in Elia's form, and a scream fled her mouth.

Elia gripped the screaming woman's throat until she could barely whimper. Trying again, Elia attempted to speak.

"Are you RL4EVERBaBee283?"

The woman fearful gaze never left Elia's face.

"Speaaaaak."

A frenzied nod followed.

"I see from your words that you deem it acceptable for a man to secretly set aside his wife to marry another without consulting said wife. You seem to think that I, Elia Martell, deserved that. What kind of wickedness resides in your heart when children lose their name and their place in their family, and you consider that alteration tolerable? When death comes to innocent babes, you think it a small price to pay so that one who should never have existed thrives. I should smite you where you stand for the blackness that dwells in your heart."

The whimpered cries of "no" coming from this RL4EVERBaBee283 does not move Elia. She opens her mouth again as terror is unleashed, leaving a college co-ed forever in a catatonic state.

Finding the woman frozen in fear, Elia returns to the rectangle and pulls herself back in, and once again, she returns to a place that flows. Soon after she leaves that compartment she was in, the part of the unit made of quartz was once mined where the Red Keep once stood caught on fire setting the device aflame.

Once again, Elia hears words that disturb her slumber.

_"Please, Elia Martell didn't care that Rhaegar married Lyanna. She was Dornish. I bet my life she knew he went to marry Lyanna AND approved of the match."_

Elia followed the wave that lead her to this _Archive_ place. She pulled herself out of a larger screen, much as she did before. The young man seated before the large rectangle hadn't expected her if the look of abject terror was of any indication.

Holding on to the opening with one hand, she reached out and pulled the man towards her. Their eyes met. It didn't take long for his eyes to flutter.

Was this man going to faint? Did he require smelling salts? Perhaps it's easier to disparage a woman when you cannot see her. When she is less real because she is now just words on a page.

Shaking the man into wakefulness, Elia hissed in his ear.

"I am Elia Martell."

The man cried out as he tried to scramble away from her. Elia held him tighter.

"Just because I am Dornish, it does not mean I approved of my husband bringing another woman into my marriage. If I had known, I wouldn't have left myself so vulnerable, you fool. I didn't know he had left us to marry HER. Therefore he didn't have my approval. Sad for both of us, wouldn't you say. Rhaegar forfeited my life—and you volunteered yours."

Elia released a banshee scream that led to the man's death. She released him as he slumps over his desk.

Satisfied with the results before her, Elia slides back into the screen, and once again, she returns to a place that flows. Soon after she leaves that compartment she was in, the part of the unit made of quartz was once mined where the Red Keep once stood caught on fire setting the device aflame.

This time Elia hears her name, and she is absolutely piqued. Once again, it came from this _Archive_.

_You know Rhaegar is a much better King than Aerys and a better husband even if he left Elia to marry Lyanna and have Jon without her consent. We know Lyanna being his other Queen puts a strain on their marriage. Sure Elia and the kids almost died at the sacking of Kings Landing, but Rhaegar and Lyanna had to get together so that Jon could be born. They are the OTP. We sympathize with Elia, we do, so we are going to write this R/E/L story. We just think they need to find a way back to each other."_

_"Granted, Rhaegar can't get any real push back because he is now King, and he is acting for the realm in the long run even though they don't know it yet. Even though many people died—including Lyanna's dad and brother Bran. As well as her brother Ned, who fought in a war while trying to save her in the process, it's okay, though. Sure, Ned is now married to the woman who was planning to marry their now-dead brother. Still, he will just be happy that Lyanna is safe and in a loving marriage with a man who has the best of track records when it comes to being a trustworthy and respectful husband. I mean, come on, Rhaegar is THE PRINCE now King, and he plays the harp and sings to the small folk. He's the cat's meow."_

_"We do admit the love Elia will see between Rhaegar and Lyanna will be tough to process in the beginning, but it will all work out. Yes, we are 55 chapters in, and 50 of them have been focused on building the relationship between Rhaegar and Lyanna—you know, the relationship that isn't broken but trusts us. We promise Rhaegar will work hard to reconcile with Elia. Don't forget Lyanna is sorry. She just hasn't' shown it in any part of the story, but she really is sorry because we wrote it in the comment section."_

_"Oh, did we mention that Aegon will either die of some plague making its way around Westeros or maybe he will be mad and not a good King—making Jon the heir? Plus, Jon will marry Rhaenys, Dany, Arya, Sansa, Arianne, Ashara, and Shiera Seastar, of course, as he is the savior of the world with the stamina of a Dornish Sand steed. He, therefore, should be all the things on Westeros AND Essos."_

_"Ooooh, and let's not forget how the dragons need him too..."_

Elia didn't stop sailing from port to port. No, she was on fire from the indignity of it all. She wasn't alone in this feeling either. Her daughter and son had followed her as well. The signal that alerted them of their arrival to the correct space.

Her children were small but deadly in their own right. She no longer feared for them out in the world. Not much can hurt you once life's blood ceases to pump in your veins.

Terrified screams signaled Elia to come out of the rectangle before her children took all the fun. As she pulled herself through, she found herself on the ground as that was where the strange frame she exited from landed when it had fallen off the bed. It appears the couple running through their home had been seated in bed as they wrote their "truths." She began to walk away before she found herself returning to the strange tool and picking it up.

She can hear her son yell as he chases someone who bawled as they ran down a short hallway.

"You want to kill me? You're too late, but you can thank any number of people for that honor. Mad you say. You want mad. I'll show you mad!"

Her son flew and landed on the runner. A loud, sickening sound emitted, but Elia kept walking, a smile on her lips.

Turning to hear her daughter's wicked laughter, the former Princess looked at her mother bearing a mouthful of razor like teeth.

"How far along the row of wives do you think the 'Great Jon/Jaehaerys/Daemon/ Snow-Stark-Targaryen-Stargaryen' will get he comes to bed me?"

The other half of the couple sobbed and sobbed—such lovely hazel eyes. Not quite green, not quite brown—but what they did contain was a certain type of abject terror that was seldom seen without encouragement. Elia was sure she and her children held such expressions before they died in the matter which they had.

Elia crouched down and placed the oddly silver book with the image of an apple on the lap of the sniveling fool beside her.

"Do you know who we are?"

"Mmmm, mmmm, mmm..." The tears fell in large drops—along with rivers of mucus, both falling as they shook their head in acknowledgment.

"Who are we?"

The crying continued as they tried to speak.

"You...hiccup...are...hiccup...Elia Martell...hiccup...and these are...hiccup...your children." The rapid breathing made Elia wonder if this being expired before they served their usefulness.

A howl as the sound of a body falling from ceiling to floor served to harmonize with the distressed human before her.

"My name is Princess Elia Martell, but I suppose I am now less her and more—something else. I want you to do something for me. Can you pull sorry excuse together to do as I ask?"

A bobbing head was the only response she received. Elia turned to her daughter. She gently pushed a strain of hair from her ghoulish face and cupped her cheek.

"Very well. I want you to read the words you wrote. Can you do that?"

Once again, the bobbing continued. Elia gestured for their impromptu host to begin. There was silence as their eyes tracked the silver apple book.

"Aloud. Read the words aloud." Rhaenys hissed in their ear, and the trembling commenced.

"Yes, of course..."

And read they did and once they were done. Elia leaned close and asked one question.

"After reading your words, did you hear them? Did you truly hear them?"

Once again, the heavy sobbing, which, if she were honest, never really subsided. The head returned to nodded wildly.

"If so, then do you realize how ridiculous your logic sounds. My husband is a good man, but he cheats on me. After running away with his glorified mistress, for that is what she was for no matter what was written in that High Septon's journal the realm would never have honored whatever the damnation that took place, he now is ready to be the man he couldn't be when his father was alive. I should accept that in the face of him and his woman lacking in atonement or tossing something that is supposed to pass for recompense. Is this something you would agree to? If your spouse left you and did exactly what mine did, would you 'find a way back to each other'?"

"Bleh!" Rhaenys sentiment was certainly clear.

"Is this the normal way of things in your world?" Elia pressed.

"Mmmm...no...hiccup."

"And yet you writing it and defending it all the same, but I suppose it's alright because I serve a role in your tale—the role of supporter to the great love that is Rhaegar Targaryen and Lyanna Stark. Perhaps play the part of the wonton Dornish woman when the mood struck my husband and his angelic Northern bride."

Elia touched her cold hands to grip the crier's face.

"Would you believe they haven't spoken to each other since 315 AC? Looks like they can't agree on their own past. So much for this destined love match. Hmmm, I have one more request of you, and I promise my children, and I will leave."

"Hiccup...yes."

"I want you to use your silver apple book to tell those who read your words that Princess Elia Martell commands you to cease these stories that do nothing but compound an ache that pulls my children and me from our eternal rest. Tell your people if you want a world where Rhaegar and Lyanna find their happiness, then keep me and mine away—from start to finish. If they choose not to heed my words, then I will visit them personally."

"Alright. Yes, okay...hiccup." Head bowed, and fingers flew until they suddenly stopped.

"It's done." Elia could hear the resurrection of hysterical weeps. Wanting to leave before the cries came in full force, Elia called to her children.

"Very well. We will go and leave you to your evening—"

Blood splattered onto Elia and Rhaenys as Aegon issued a perfect head butt into the writer.

"Why did you do that for?" Rhaenys cried as she wipes the crimson drops across her face.

"Yes, Aeg. Why? I just told them we were leaving."

Her son kicked one foot over the other as he rose his dead indigo eyes towards hers.

"I'm sorry, Mama. It's just the other one told me this ass was the one who thought I should die or go mad. For dead sakes, why can't I ever grow up to be a good Aeg."

Elia's eyes darted towards her daughter, and together they nodded in agreement. Adjusting the silver apple book just a bit, Elia and her children returned to the space where they floated. As it has occurred before, after she leaves that compartment, she was in the part of the unit made of quartz that was once mined where the Red Keep once stood, caught on fire setting the device aflame.

Then one day in the not so distant future, Elia ventured to the _Archive_ place once again. An eerie smile settled across the face as she read the words...

_"Due to the investigations into the horrible incidents affecting a number of our fanfic writers who write stories that tag Elia Martell and/or her children, AO3 has decided to start a group to monitor the stories tagged as such. We have chosen pro-Elia and pro-Dorne writers (since so far, they are the only ones unaffected in this particular fandom). Our thoughts and prayers are with all the impacted writers and their families."_

After that, Elia and her children found peace—and so did her fandom.

**Author's Note:**

> On one hand, I feel...  
> 
> 
> Then there is the other side...  
> 
> 
> And if you might feel a bit like me...  
> 
> 
> Remember you are not alone, so...  
> 


End file.
